Corruption and Energy
Corruption and Energy is the working title for a collaboration between Ninkancho Co. Ltd and Chaotic Studios. This game was announced on November 16, 2015. The game is a platformer about the journey of a boy named Tom. Tom is being pursued by the power-hungry goverment to have his "powers" studied. The abilities in question let him temporarily transform into a ball of energy. The game was designed to have compelling, fun gameplay despite its sad and sometimes tense storyline. Gameplay The player controls Tom as he travels through many levels, having to use his powers to turn into a ball of energy along the way. This maintains Tom's velocity before transforming, but can otherwise be controlled similarly to a pointer via the left pad. The energy form is used in a variety of ways throughout the game. However, Tom can only stay in this form for a few seconds, after which he will turn back into a human and have to wait for a second or two before he can use his powers again. Plot Tom's family lives in a country with a corrupt government whose politicians will do anything for power. Tom himself is a normal boy expect for one thing: He has supernatural powers that let him turn into a sapient ball of energy for a few seconds. The government realizes the potential offered by these powers, and takes Tom away from his family for research. Tom escapes when no one is looking, and runs as far as he can. Tom is reluctant to use his powers extensively, so he quickly gets tired and lost in the middle of the nearby desert. After exploring for a while, Tom comes across a city. He overhears that the government is tormenting his family because he went missing. Deciding that his family's lives are more important (and less dangerous) than his own, Tom resolves to find his way back home before it's too late. Stages #Stage I: The Factory When Tom is taken away from his family and in the government testing area, he runs when nobody is looking. Tom has to use his energy powers to sneak past the examiners without being seen. Use of the transformation mechanic is minimal in this stage. #Stage II: The Desert Initially appearing to be a relatively flat area, this desert is actually rife with underground passageways and ancient machinery. The level design teaches the concept that Tom's energy form can move through conductive objects. There is also an oasis, where players might learn that the energy ball can shock objects submerged in water. #Stage III: The City Tom comes across this smoggy city late at night, and it is much less safe than the desert beside it, with troops patrolling the streets in search of the boy. The sky is filled with Thunder Clouds, and inside some buildings there is Circuitry that Tom can interact with to progress. Eventually Tom makes it to the rooftops, and will have to make a number of leaps involving transforming in midair to make it to the next building. #Stage IV: Back Home Objects *Energy Orb: These trinkets were mass-produced due to "looking cool"; nobody could have guessed that they were also filled with a certain type of powerful energy. The Orbs quickly became a fad, and were quickly forgotten afterwards, left in random and even nonsensical places. If Tom finds one, he can use it to slightly but permanently increase the amount of time for which he can stay in his energy form. *Metal: Tom can move through this in his energy form, allowing access to areas that he couldn't otherwise reach. *Rubber: An apparently durable building material, Tom won't be able to move through this in as an energy ball. If the rubber in question is Rubber Mesh, he will be able to move through it as a human instead. *Thunder Cloud: If Tom touches one of these as a ball of energy, he will be absorbed and fired at anything below as lightning bolts. As opposed to shocking enemies the normal way, using one of these is more efficient as it can target several foes at once. Unfortunately the clouds just stay in place, and can't be moved around. *Circuit: As an energy ball, Tom can continuously move through this wiring in a similar fashion to the Clear Pipes in Super Mario 3D World. He can touch such objects as motors and lights to activate them. If a battery is touched, it will send power through the whole circuit, allowing Tom to stay in his energy form continuously while moving along the wires. *Physical: With Tom being an energy ball, he can change into different forms of energy. He can turn into one called "Physical" which causes him too change shape to fit into something, or too look like something else. With this, you can also change size. Physical will not be used that much in the game, but there will be upgrades for it in late stages. Trivia *Other ideas for Tom's name were Sam and Corey. *The safe house was originally gonig to be an abandoned library. Category:Games Category:AgentMuffin Category:Ninkancho Category:Display Category:Fan Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Joint Projects Category:Content inherited by AM Studios